narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
You may be looking for "Earth (disambiguation)". Earth is the homeworld of the Pevensie children, Eustace Scrubb, Jill Pole, Digory Kirke, and Polly Plummer, and all of the other humans who visited Narnia as well as (originally) the entire human race. The only known species of high-intelligence on Earth are human beings. King Frank, the first king of Narnia, was originally an English cabman. Many of Narnia's creatures also inhabit Earth, such as lions, mice, horses, bears, and wolves, however, they do not have the same magical abilities as in Narnia. In Narnia, Earth did not have a proper name. Narnians could not call it Earth, because it would then be confused with the "earth" of Narnia, i.e. the ground or even Underland. In fact, "Earthmen" were Narnian gnomes who live in the Narnian underworld of Bism (not inhabitants of the Planet Earth). Individual Narnians have called it, with varying degrees of confusion, "the land of Spare Oom," "that other place beyond the world's end," and perhaps most sensibly "your world" (spoken to one of the Seven Friends of Narnia). Important locations Most of the events described in the Chronicles that took place on Earth were centered in England. The United States of America is referred to briefly, and the presence of Nazi Germany is implied by a mention of the air raids on London. England England was the home of the Pevensies as well as the home of the other travelers. England is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain (UK) and Northern Ireland. The capital of the UK is London, where the Pevensies, Digory and Polly lived. Several places outside London itself had a prominent role in the Chronicles' events; Experiment House and Digory Kirke's House were among them. Events Crucifixion of Christ Aslan was the Narnian name for Jesus Christ. Around 33 AD, Christ was arrested by his enemies, condemned to death, and crucified. Christianity holds that he died for the salvation of all who believe in him (see Galatians 3:28), and that after three days he rose again and conquered death. (In Narnia, Aslan endured a similar fate at the Stone Table to redeem Edmund Pevensie, who was to be executed as a traitor by the White Witch.) After Jesus' crucifixion, Christianity spread rapidly and eventually became one of the dominant religions worldwide. C.S. Lewis was a renowned Christian apologist. World War II World War II, shortened WWII, was the one mentioned major event to occur on Earth during the lives of the Pevensies and the other travelers. It lasted from 1939 until May 1945. This major event was predicted by Aslan to Digory and Polly. Births * 1888 Digory Kirke * 1889 Polly Plummer * 1927 Peter Pevensie * 1928 Susan Pevensie * 1930 Edmund Pevensie * 1932 Lucy Pevensie * 1933 Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole Deaths 1949 * Digory Kirke * Polly Plummer * Eustace Scrubb * Jill Pole * Peter Pevensie * Edmund Pevensie * Lucy Pevensie Notable inhabitants * Digory Kirke; One of the first male humans to visit Narnia. * Polly Plummer; First female human to visit Narnia. * Andrew Ketterley: Self-proclaimed "magician", uncle of Digory Kirke, and one of the first male humans to visit Narnia. * Letitia Ketterley; Sister of Andrew Ketterley, aunt of Digory Kirke. * Mabel Kirke; Mother of Digory Kirke, sister of Andrew and Letitia Ketterley. * Frank; First King of Narnia (known as Frank I). * Nellie; First Queen of Narnia (known as Helen I). * Peter Pevensie; Future High King of Narnia, brother of Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. * Susan Pevensie; Future High Queen of Narnia, sister of Peter, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. * Edmund Pevensie; Future King of Narnia, brother of Peter, Susan and Lucy Pevensie. * Lucy Pevensie; Future Queen of Narnia, sister of Peter, Susan and Edmund Pevensie. * Eustace Scrubb; Cousin of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. * Jill Pole; Friend of Eustace Scrubb. * Mr. Pevensie; Father of the Pevensie children. * Mrs. Pevensie; Mother of the Pevensie children. * Strawberry; The horse of Frank I, who later went to live in Narnia, and was given wings by Aslan and renamed Fledge. * Mrs. Lefay; Godmother of Andrew Ketterley. * Telmarine Ancestors; Known as pirates on Earth. Trivia * In The Magician's Nephew, it is said that fairies at one time lived on Earth. So it is highly possible that Earth was once home to magical creatures like Narnia. fr:Terre Category:Locations Category:World